Vuruga Vuruga/Main article
Vuruga Vuruga is an adult female cape buffalo. She is the leader of a herd of cape buffalo in the Pride Lands. Biography ''The Lion Guard "Baboons!" Simba and Nala, the reigning monarchs of Pride Rock, task their eldest cub, Kiara, with announcing the Royal Buffalo Wallow. After a run-in with floodwaters, Kiara arrives to the event covered in mud. Despite this, Vuruga Vuruga bows respectfully to her, and Kiara returns the greetings. Unexpectedly, Vuruga Vuruga praises Kiara's appearance, adding in an undertone that royals tend to be very stuffy at the Wallow. She adds that Kiara must understand what the event is all about. Surprised at Vuruga Vuruga's praise, Kiara gives credit to her friends, Tiifu and Zuri, for always encouraging her to look her best. She then steps forward and announces the start of the Wallow. Vuruga Vuruga stands at Kiara's side and overlooks the event contentedly. "The Savannah Summit" Vuruga Vuruga is invited by Simba to the Savannah Summit. She and some other animal leaders gather at Pride Rock, and she witnesses Simba's announcement that he has invited Makuu, the untrustworthy crocodile leader, to the Summit as well. Together, the party proceeds to Mizimu Grove. Along the way, Vuruga Vuruga and Twiga the giraffe speak resentfully about Makuu's past actions and how readily Simba is willing to forgive him. However, Zazu interrupts their talking, and the group continues, with Simba and Zazu singing "Everyone Is Welcome". Later, while patrolling the Pride Lands for trouble, Mtoto overhears Twiga speaking about Makuu, and he informs the Lion Guard of what he has heard. Together, the team takes off to protect Twiga, but when they arrive on the scene, Makuu is nowhere to be found, only Twiga and Vuruga Vuruga. Mtoto clarifies that he had only heard Twiga speaking about Makuu. Twiga is quick to deny this assertion, and Vuruga Vuruga backs her up, with both acting suspiciously. The Lion Guard leaves, privately deducing that Twiga and Vuruga Vuruga are too afraid to tell the truth about Makuu because he had threatened them. Later that day, Kion cleverly lies to the Summit that Makuu had fallen into a pit and lost his life in the struggle. A horrified Vuruga Vuruga and Twiga exclaim that they had never intended for Makuu to get hurt, only to fall into a pit of rotten fruit. Just then, Makuu reveals himself and announces to the gathered animals that he had come to the Summit with the intention of helping his float and the Pride Lands, but had only received distrust and hostility. Vuruga Vuruga and the other animals fear his wrath, but Makuu merely prompts Simba to let the Summit go on. "The Traveling Baboon Show" Vuruga Vuruga is seen watching the Traveling Baboon Show. "The Ukumbusho Tradition" When Ma Tembo's herd starts a stampede in order to flee a horde of bees, the Lion Guard resolves to clear their path lest any animals get hurt. Ono flies high above the commotion, where he spots Vuruga Vuruga and her herd resting in the path of the stampede. Fuli volunteers to deal with the buffalo and manages to scare them off the path just in time for the elephants to thunder past. "The Golden Zebra" Vuruga Vuruga gets in an argument with Twiga's herd over Big Springs due to a severe drought. Kion defuses the situation. Later, Vuruga Vuruga leads her herd to Dhahabu Grove, where they can access drinking water. Physical appearance Vuruga Vuruga is roughly the same size as the other cape buffalo in her herd, though she is more box-like in shape and has a scruffy hump on her back. Her pelt is light brown, while her underbelly carries undertones of brown and gray. Vuruga Vuruga has a dark muzzle and eye shades, and two giant, curved, gray horns on her head that are spattered with darker spots. Her eyes are a swampy green. Personality and traits Vuruga Vuruga is warm and friendly, with an inclination to be informal. She appreciates Kiara for not being a "stuffy" royal and praises her for coming prepared for the Royal Buffalo Wallow. Voice actors * 'The Lion Guard''' - (2016–) - (TV series) - Virginia Watson Gallery 2016-09-25-01_06_58.png 2017-07-17-01_50_41.png 2018-01-15-19_46_47.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. References Category:Main articles